Seminar
by patricia51
Summary: Elliot Reid is bored out of her mind at a medical seminar she's attending. That is until she meets another doctor named Remy Hadley. Femslash. Rated "M" for blatant sex between two women. One shot.


Seminar by patricia51

(Elliot Reid is bored out of her mind at a medical seminar she's attending. That is, until she meets another doctor named Remy Hadley. Femslash. Rated "M" for blatant all out sex between two women. Some quotes are taken from the House episode "Lucky Thirteen".)

Elliott Reid feinted left and then shifted to her right. She used her hip to body-check another competitor, pushing him into the other two who appeared to be finalists for the single open spot. She then demonstrated her ability to sprint in high heels, if only for a dozen paces, before claiming the prize.

"Scotch and water, light on the water," she instructed as she triumphantly collapsed onto the single available stool at the crowded bar.

"That kind of day?" a female voice broke ino her thoughts from beside her. Elliot turned to see another woman dressed simply in a tan outfit similar to hers except that she had on slacks instead of a skirt. Heels of a contrasting shade were hooked firmly into the rungs of her stool. A smile was on her attractive face. Elliot saw a name tag similar to hers pinned to the blouse, marking the other woman as another attendee at the conference and most likely also a doctor although she couldn't read the name or title.

"I just spent three incredibly boring hours trying not to fall asleep while a panel of mumbling experts told me a lot more than I ever wanted to know about a range of subjects of absolutely no interest to me."

Her fellow patron finished her drink as Elliot's arrived. The blonde doctor swallowed the smoky whiskey in one gulp.

"That must have been the presentation in the main ballroom. Although I have often been accused of reckless and irresponsible conduct I carefully steered clear of that one." The woman turned to the bartender. "Another for me and another for my friend here who hopefully will actually taste it this time before it disappears down her throat."

"I needed that," protested Elliot. "But I'll take a little bit more time with the next one."

The pair waited until the drinks were brought. Buy some unspoken agreement they clinked glasses and then each took a sip and sighed.

"I'm Elliot by the way, Elliot Reid."

"Thirteen," responded the dark-haired woman as she accepted Elliot's outstretched hand.

"I'm pretty sure you're older than that," the blonde responded.

The other woman laughed. "Remy Hadley. 'Thirteen' is a nickname hung on me a while back."

"Nice to meet you Remy."

"And you too Elliot."

The pair began to get to know each other, Elliot filing away the question of how and when Remy had ended up with a number as a nickname to be asked later. The other woman was indeed a doctor and they had exchanged a few snippets of what they had come to the convention hoping to learn when Elliot grimaced.

"God what a crowd. I feel like we have half the male population of this hotel standing here."

"You're attracting them," the dark-haired woman commented with a grin. When Elliott raised an eyebrow in question Remy used a subtle hand gesture to point at her skirt.

Elliot blushed. She had worn a shorter than usual skirt in light blue with a matching jacket and white blouse with the buttons undone one or perhaps two more than strict propriety would have allowed. The ensemble had been deliberate and it had been for naught. Sometimes John "J.D." Dorian really drove her up the wall.

The intent of the outfit had been to catch his attention, which it had done, then keep his attention, which it had not. After one good look up and down he had turned and plunged into conversation with Turk, who was reveling in a weekend away from Carla. When the grueling talk had finally ended the pair had left without a backward glance at her.

Moved by a sudden reckless urge, rather than tug down the skirt which had admittedly slid well up her thighs, Elliot defiantly crossed her legs. This allowed even more leg to show; all the way up to the beginning of the flowered tops of the thigh high stockings she had worn in her plan to reignite her relationship with J.D.

Remy's grin turned into a delighted laugh. "Good for you! If you've got it flaunt it and you've got it Elliot."

"Thank you," Elliot attempted to bow. Not having a lot of experience bowing while sitting on a bar stool she nearly fell off it. Remy steadied her with a hand on her arm, a hand that she kept there as the conversation continued. "But I beg to differ. I suspect they're all gathering here to have a peek at you."

"Let's just settle that by agreeing that we're the two best-looking women in here." Almond shaped light blue eyes flashing with more than a hint of amusement and something deeper that Elliot couldn't quite identify danced up and down her with approval, dropping more than once to examine her legs.

Elliot recalled her earlier curiosity about Remy's nickname and started to ask the other woman about it when a pair of familiar figures making their way towards the bar caught her eye in the mirror that spread along the back of the bar. She groaned.

"What is it?"

"Two of the banes of my existence are working their way over here. I can handle each separately but not together. Not today anyway."

"The let's get out of here." Remy nodded towards a side door. "Escape to the restaurant seems like a good idea and we can take our drinks there."

"That sounds like a plan."

The pair rose from their stools, Elliot to her left and Remy to her right, which put them right against each other for a second. Remy had started to get up first so perhaps it was only natural that the hand that had been on Elliot's arm would fall to her thigh for a moment. Was it just her imagination though, she wondered, or had that hand lingered there? Had it slid up just a little, the finger tips disappearing under the hem of her skirt? Then that hand was resting in the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd and through the door that closed behind them, cutting off the buzz of bar conversation.

"Whew, that's better," sighed Elliott, this time happily.

"Yes it is," agreed Remy. She flagged down a waiter with the hand that wasn't still occupied with Elliot's back and requested a table in the back. "Just in case whomever you re dodging drops in here. Besides," the unidentified look in her eyes flashed again and for some reason Elliot's mouth grew dry. "That way I have you all to myself."

The table turned out to be a booth in the back corner. Elliot slipped in with Remy right behind her. And this time Elliot was sure the other woman's hand had moved from the small of her back to the swell of her rear end as they walked. Hadn't it?

But once they sat down and got menus Remy picked up the chat from where they had been interrupted back in the bar.

"So what hospital are you working at and what's your specialty?"

"Senior attending physician at Sacred Heart. You?"

"Internist at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Department of Diagnostic Medicine."

"Wait a minute, I've heard of that. The guy who runs it is supposed to be some kind of genius."

"Doctor Gregory House. He is all that he's reported to be along with a lot of other things, few of which are complimentary." As they order dinner and finished their drinks they put their heads together and order a bottle of wine that they thought would go with both their meals. Then they settled back for a long serious chat.

Remy told stories of her acerbic, anti-social but brilliant boss and how she came to be on his team, including the origin of her nickname. Elliot couldn't help but laugh with delight as the dark-haired doctor told how she went by just that nickname for months. The blonde responded with tales of Doctors Bob Kelso and Perry Cox, the former and current Chiefs of Medicine and her trials and tribulations with both of them.

Dinner came was disposed of rapidly, both women enjoying their food but also past masters at devouring meals in the scant time a busy hospital offered. The bottle of wine went the same way and was replaced as they exchanged stories of other doctors, nurses and the multitude of patients that had crossed their paths. They complimented each other nicely in cases. Elliot saw more patients but Remy went into greater depths with hers.

Deep into the second bottle of wine Elliot relaxed and told Remy about her long time, on and off again, relationship with J.D. She confessed that one of the reasons she had come to the damn seminar was to see if there might still be a spark between them. In fact she had dressed extra special but he hadn't even noticed. But that was just J.D. after all. He tended to take off on a whim all the time and it was a part of him.

"Still," she giggled, "I wouldn't have done the short skirt and the sexy underwear if I had known his interest would be elsewhere."

"The night's young," replied Remy with an expression on her face that Elliot couldn't decipher but somehow intrigued her. "Maybe someone else will be lucky enough to check out what you're wearing."

"Maybe so," she replied, suddenly a bit more sober.

The restaurant started filling up. The two women discussed going back to the bar and after splitting the bill they made it as far as the door they had used to come in from the bar. Crowded as it had been before now it was wall-to-wall people, including a mixture of people from both of their hospitals both women agreed they just didn't feel like dealing with right then.

Remy had snagged the second bottle of wine as they had left the table with a muttered "Waste not, want not." With the two drinks they had in the bar and the bottle and a half of wine both women were relaxed but not too tipsy. In fact Remy had twice mentioned slowing down saying "I'm enjoying this too much to get drunk."

Since Elliot agreed the only point that seemed open to debate was whether they would retire to Remy's hotel room or hers. They were still discussing it as they headed for the elevator. The wine had affected them enough that it seemed like an excellent idea to walk with their arms around each other's waist. It felt good to have someone else nice and warm against her even if, or to her surprise because, Remy's arm around her seemed to feel a bit possesive

On an impulse they skipped the regular bank of elevators, choosing instead to take one of the glass ones that ran up and down the outside of the building. It was lovely and they were all alone. The view was spectacular, the city laid out under them in darkness with all the lights twinkling and flashing below as the car rose. When Remy's arm tightened once again Elliot leaned against the other woman, sharing the romantic feeling that seemed to be spreading between them.

That thought surprised Elliot as they finally, reluctantly, left the elevator. She thought about it all the way down the hall to Remy's room and inside it. The door closed behind them while she struggled to grasp her feelings and reel them in.

Romantic? That was what she had hoped to be feeling about now but with J.D. But there was no refuting the feelings that had slowly come over her during the course of the evening. She looked at Remy, who was looking back and now the intensity in those eyes made perfect sense.

Elliot swallowed. Now she knew why the look in Remy's eyes back in the bar had looked so familiar as it had traveled up and down her body. It had been a look she only recalled seeing in the eyes of guys; guys who had hopes of having sex with her. Before she could stop herself she blurted "You're trying to seduce me!"

Instead of being offended, shocked or surprised Remy looked amused. "You think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then, how am I doing?" the other woman asked almost off handedly as though the answer was only mildly interesting.

Elliot's mouth fell open and she struggled for words. How dare this other woman treat this so lightly? Was it that unimportant a game? She spoke those thoughts aloud. Then she noticed that the amusement had disappeared from Remy's eyes. It had been replaced, replaced by a burning intensity that took Elliot's breath away.

"This isn't a game. But if it were, I assure you that I would be in it to win. I don't settle for second best. Someone once told me that I like the challenge, the conquest of another woman and the more attractive the better."

"And what did you say to that person."

"I believe I told him 'Here I thought I was just into boobs'."

Elliot couldn't help it. She laughed. But then Remy was very, very close to her and the look of intensity had been softened by something almost wistful.

"I'm not going to deny that when you say down next to me my first thought was 'Wow, I'd love to spend the night with her'. And I think you saw me checking you out. You're hot Elliot. Accept it. Guys think it and women who like other women are going to think it too."

Remy took a deep breath, "But, and this is a big but, I normally don't want to know anything about the other woman I'm after. I prefer it to be near anonymous. Maybe one day I'll tell you why but not tonight."

"Usually the better I get to know someone the less my attraction to them sexually. Oh I still appreciate a hot woman, I've worked with several, but I don't try to have sex with them. But you, something about you is different and I can't explain why. The more I've got to know you the more I have wanted you."

"And now it's your turn Elliot Reid. You need to decide. Are you going to walk out that door and go back to your room or are you going to stay here? The decision is up to you."

Elliot didn't move. She couldn't move. A myriad of thoughts cascaded through her head. She wasn't gay. She had never done more than have an occasional fantasy about another girl; usually someone famous that she thought was sexy. She had never even kissed another girl, not even in school just for practice. She studied Remy and her heart beat faster. The other woman was gorgeous but that wasn't what was keeping Elliot standing still. If something about her was calling to the other woman there was also something powerful drawing Elliot to her. She stepped forward and around Remy. As she felt more than saw the other woman's shoulders slump slightly she reached out and threw the deadbolt lock before turning around. The two women faced each other.

Elliot shivered as Remy's fingers brushed her hair back and then trailed gently along the line of her jaw, tilting her chin to the perfect position for a kiss. Blue eyes met blue eyes, one pair unsure but unwavering and the other burning with desire. Then Remy kissed Elliot and the blonde doctor's reservations were swept aside and for the first time in her life Elliot kissed another woman.

The kiss was long, sweet and Elliot's lips parted immediately to accept Remy's questing tongue. The two women moved together, hands running up and down backs, sides, over bottoms, touching legs and creeping between them. Elliot pulled the other woman's blouse from her slacks and marveled at the smooth firmness of Remy's skin.

Remy finally broke the kiss, only to shift her attention to the side of Elliot's neck. She demonstrated that Elliot was not the first woman she had undressed as the buttons on the blonde's blouse gave way easily, followed by the catch and zipper of her skirt. Cool air rushed over Elliot, now clad only in her heels, stockings, and a matching set of black lace panties and bra.

Remy continued to shower her with kisses, ranging over her face, shoulders and neck. Her hands worked their magic again and Elliot found her bra sliding down her arms. For just a moment she almost grinned at the deftness the other woman's fingers showed. No one else had ever done it THAT quickly and easily. Then a warm mouth took in one of her now bare breasts and the urge to smile turned into a moan as she ran her fingers through the long brown hair of her new lover.

Remy knew just exactly the right amount of attention Elliot's breasts and nipples needed. She wasn't too forceful, not mauling as the blonde had experienced with some guys. A flickering tongue roused the dark brown points to perfect hardness. Then Remy lifted her head and kissed Elliot again.

For a moment Elliot was surprise. The other woman seemed shorter. Then the blonde doctor realized Remy had stepped out of her heels. And that wasn't all she was out of. If Remy had been incredible at riding Elliot of everything but her black lace panties, thigh high stockings and heels the other woman had demonstrated she was just as capable when it came to undressing herself. Nothing but a red thong was left on Remy's body and Elliot acknowledged that her judgment had been correct. The other doctor was a hottie indeed.

She started to step out of her own heels to return them to the same height. Remy must have sensed the shifting weight and realized what Elliot was about to do for she stopped her, whispering "No, leave them on."

Now Remy was guiding her backwards, step by step until her legs touched the end of the bed. Steady hands on her back lowered her to the covers. She squirmed up slightly, the bottom of the mattress sagging as Remy knelt there between her legs.

Elliot looked up. The other woman quivered with excitement that she was sternly holding herself under control. Elliot wanted to tell her to stop holding back, to let go, but she was putty in the more experienced woman's hands and would let her do as she wanted. Besides, she was thrilled with the attention that was driving her slowly crazed in a wondrous fashion.

Brown hair fell over Elliot's skin as Remy leaned forward and lowered her head. The feel of the fine strands dragging down her body was almost the match of the march of Remy's lips. They covered Elliot's breasts and teased her achingly hard nipples as the other woman bestowed little feather light kisses on the quivering tummy below them. Elliot sucked in her breath and held it as the other woman's tongue probed her navel and then swirled over the swell of her mound. She held that breath as Remy's explored further.

Then the blonde was surprised as Remy bestowed a light kiss in the middle of the soaking black lace panties barely covering the drenched fine hair over her sex and then shifted down even further. She moaned in protest.

"Everything in time," whispered the other woman. The searching tongue circled the top of the stocking covering Elliot's right leg. Then that leg was lifted in the air and the flattened tongue was drug from the inside of the thigh all the way to the shapely ankle without losing touch. The leg lowered and the left one was raised. Down came Remy's tongue. Both legs found themselves draped over the other woman's shoulders and finally Remy's mouth closed on Elliot.

Teeth plucked the soaked lace away and now the teasing tongue plunged into Elliot, who squealed and arched desperately against the oral surgery Remy was performing on her. In only seconds her orgasm took her. Hands slid under her and gripped her full rounded bottom and Remy held on, still giving Elliot a tongue lashing such as she had never had before. A second explosion followed the first as the emphasis shifted to her unhooded hard pearl. Then Remy rose and even through the haze of pleasure surrounding her Elliot saw the blaze in the other woman's eyes had reached a pitch that she knew was reflected in her own.

There was a yank at Elliot's hips and her panties were a scrap of lace in Remy's hand. Somehow, sometime the dark-haired woman's thong had vanished. There was nothing to separate the two women as Remy threw her body against Elliot with a near feral cry. And the blonde met the other woman with equal passion.

Mouths locked. Arms encircled. Remy's wetness ground wildly against Elliot's own. The Sacred Heart doctor's legs wrapped around the hips of the Princeton-Plainsboro physician. Remy used her hips to pound herself against Elliot and Elliot thrust back up with equal abandon. Breasts mashed together, hard nipple boring into each other's softness. Cries of passion were smothered by passionate kisses. Molded together the two women used their bodies frantically on each other until finally Elliot slumped back onto the bed and Remy collapsed on top of her.

Too spent for words the pair shifted until they lay in each other's arms. Two dull thumps signaled that Elliot had finally shed her heels. She rather thought dimly that she would like to take off her stockings too but she had not the energy. Soft breathing told her that Remy was already falling asleep.

For a few moments slumber eluded Elliot. She wondered about things. What did this mean for her? Was she gay? One of the male doctors Remy had mention, the inflection in her voice had told Elliot he was, or had been, more than just a colleague. Maybe tonight was a door that opened one way but didn't close behind her.

And what of the woman who had ushered her through that door? Would she go in the morning, not to be seen again? Would this be a new and different night but still a one-night stand? She craved to know more about Remy but knew that getting inside the other woman would not be an easy. What made her tick? And what did the slight tremor in the other woman's hand whenever she lifted a glass mean? It DID mean something but she couldn't recall what.

But maybe it would come to her tomorrow. With that she snuggled against Remy, smiling happily when the other woman's arm circled her and tightened. Until then she would just enjoy what she had right now.

(The End)


End file.
